Finally Dead
by ammNIwriter
Summary: Torture-fic. One-shot. Bill incurred my wrath when he hit Eric. He should not have done that. A nice little bit of torture, with a blend of lemony goodness thrown in for good measure - my favourite cocktail! Set after Dead and Gone. Please R&R.


**Finally Dead**

"What can I get you?" asks the bartender. His wiry, red-gold hair hung around his hair like a halo.

"Can I get a glass of coke, please?" responds the young girl politely. Although she has only a hint of an accent it was clear in those words that she wasn't from around those parts. Nor was she from anywhere in America.

The bartender smiles at the girl. She looks shyly around Merlotte's, taking in the décor and people with her deep green eyes.

"Whereabouts you from?" he asks as he places her drink on the bar in front of her.

"Here and there," she says mysteriously, smiling sweetly at the bartender.

"What brings you to Bon Temps?"

"I was in Shreveport and heard about this little place. Thought I'd dive it a look-over."

The bartender nods and smiles back at her. "I'm Sam by the way. Sam Merlotte."

This shocks the girl a little and a coy smile plays on her lips. "The proprietor himself. I'm Anya Chomsky."

"Nice to meet you!"

"Couldn't get some food?"

"Sure. We've got hot wings, chicken baskets…"

"I don't eat chicken."

"Vegetarian?"

"Hell no! I'm an-all-red-meat kind of girl."

"Then Burger Lafayette would be your best bet."

"Then that's what I'll have."

"Any dressing on your burger?"

"Lettuce, raw onion and Mayo please."

"Coming right up. You go on take a seat in one of those booths."

* * *

"One Burger Lafayette with lettuce, onions and Mayo," presents a pretty-looking, blonde waitress. Her smile grows more pronounced and natural after a moment. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Another Coke would be great if it's not too much trouble," the girl replies meekly.

"No problem. You really are a sweet thing ain't you!"

Anya turns to her burger; the smile fading from her face.

"I'll…I'll just go get you that Coke," the waitress stutters as worry flashes in her eyes.

"Another Coke for table four Sam."

"No problem Sookie. What do you make of her anyway? Sweet thing isn't she."

"Yeah…" Sookie replies half-heartedly.

"But…"

"I don't know Sam. She was all sweet and…thinking I was real pretty and the bar was nice and cosy. Then it all started to twist and all I could get was a picture of her standing alone out in the dark and pouring rain."

Sam considers this while Sookie serves the patrons sitting on her side of the bar. Then a tall, pale man walks through the doors. His long, blonde hair frames a beautiful face. Inlaid in this face are a pair of bright blue eyes. His eyes flit around the bar before he comes and sits in Sookie's side.

Anya has her back to the door and so doesn't see the man's entrance. He sits down at a vacant table. His eyes never leave Sookie's back, who suddenly feels his gaze. After taking the Sheriff's empty away she approaches the table. She is unable to prevent the warm smile that spreads over her face because of the man's proximity. He fluidly stands, bends forwards and kisses Sookie's cheek before resuming his seat again.

Anya watches all this cautiously.

"What can I get you?" Sookie asks the man in a wholehearted tone.

"True Blood. O negative," the man replies in a baritone voice.

Before whisking off to the bar Sookie asks Anya if she could get her anything else. Anya stares up at Sookie blankly. Suddenly the man is standing behind Sookie, but his gaze is no longer concentrated on Sookie.

"May I join you?" smirkes the man as he takes the seat opposite Anya.

"I don't have much of a choice Vampire!" snarles Anya.

Sookie stares down at Anya in amazement. Usually it takes people a lot longer to figure out Eric is a vampire and she is surprised by Anya's tone to him. Everyone knows you don't anger a vampire. The man's eyes flare a little and he smiles tauntingly at Anya, showing his fangs are slightly extended.

"Eric!" Sookie rebukes him.

Anya's eyes widen in fear. "Forgive me for my rudeness…Sheriff," she says in a meek voice that is full of subservience. She even gives him a deep nod.

Eric glances at Sookie who stands gaping at Anya.

"I was recently in Shreveport attempting to gain an audience with you. I already knew your name, the fact you conducted your business in Shreveport and that you 'looked like a Viking' and were 'gorgeous to boot'."

"Do I live up to the standards?" he asks in a voice that made Anya shudder with pleasure.

"No, you are much better in the flesh."

Eric smirks. "So what did you wish to discuss with me?"

"Sookie, can we get us another pitcher of beer?" calls a young man who had been blessed with amazing looks that would attract any woman.

Sookie wanders off to get Eric his blood and the pitcher of beer; leaving Eric and Anya alone to discuss their business in private.

"As I understand it there is a vampire living in your Area by the name of William Compton."

Eric's head tilts slightly to the left, but other than that he shows little interest in Anya's words.

"There is," he answers matter-of-factly.

"Might you tell me where I can find him?" Anya asks with very little hope colouring her voice.

"Why do you want to see Bill?"

Anya's expression freezes. Tears prick her eyes. But she does not let them fall. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath and maintains her previously collected decorum. At that moment Sookie's eyes widen in shock and fear at what she is 'hearing'. Eric turns to her, feeling her sudden change of emotion. Sookie quickly makes her way over to their table, staring at Anya.

"Sookie?" Eric asks, tense by Sookie's overpowering feelings.

"She has silver chains, a stake and a few other things in her bag," Sookie speaks softly, her eyes not leaving Anya's face.

Anya's mouth pops open in amazement. After a few seconds pass, with Anya regarding Sookie intently, a twisted smile plays on Anya's features. It looks disturbing on the young girl. Her young features are contorted and her eyes have a fire that burns brightly in them. All this makes her look far older than the young girl of twenty-two that she is. Anya turns her attention back to Eric who is staring at her through narrowed eyes.

"What she says is true," she says in a nonchalant tone. She could have been talking about the weather for all her voice was affected. "I have plans for him," her tone of voice changes and becomes quite sinister and ominous, "I come to ask you for your assistance."

"We shall discuss this elsewhere."

"Eric?" Sookie looks to him as he stands counting out a few bills.

"I'll be fine," he says giving her a light kiss on the lips before handing over the money for his True Blood.

After Anya pays what she owes the two depart from Merlotte's and head out into the dark forest behind the parking lot. After a few moments of walking - Eric keeping his pace slow so as they could walk almost side by side; of course Anya still had to take about four steps to make one of his strides - Eric stops in a dense part of the forest. The wildlife in the trees all hush up when they catch the scent of Vampire.

"What assistance do you require?"

"All I need to do is catch him unawares, tie him up and have him flown out to my home country," she remarks, her English accent flowing through every word.

"Why?"

"He killed my friend. He drained her dry because he could not have me."

"I hardly doubt you would have the power or strength to repel any Vampire from feeding on you," he says leaning in close to her exposed neck to prove his point.

"I was another's at the time," she gasps, but does not flinch away from Eric's close proximity.

"Ah! 'At the time' meaning no longer?" he asks his lips almost touching her bare flesh. His fangs are fully extended and she can feel the tips graze her neck.

"No, but I still have protection."

"Not right now."

"You could feed on me but then you would have a penalty to take," she explains pulling away from him to stare into his eyes that are now at her level.

Eric smiles and pulls himself up to his full height. "When and where did this offence take place?"

"Paris," Anya says stiffly. She swallows back the tears brought on by remembering her friend and the bile of hatred she feels when she thinks of her friend's painful last moments. "It was five years ago. Just after the Great Revelation."

"And only now you seek revenge?"

"I was kept in the dark about the details. They didn't believe I was worthy enough to learn the truth. They knew my love for my friend would cloud my judgment, most likely leading to my death."

"But you know now."

"I proved myself," she states looking off into the dark clump of towering trees.

The moonlight shines through the gaps of the trees, lighting up were they stand. Eric raises an eyebrow questioningly. His eyes intently probe her face, but she does not look back at him. Her eyes concentrate on looking at the mass of trees and undergrowth around, but she isn't really seeing them.

"Timothy, the one I belonged to, was captured and, with the aid of silver stakes that they drove through his hands and feet, they kept him prisoner until the sun rose," her voice becomes dead-like, her pain heavy in every word. "They murdered him," she gasps as her breathing hitches. "I watched the whole thing. They forced me to watch as he burned. The entire time he stared into my eyes. He did not scream and for that I am grateful. He eased my suffering somewhat by keeping silent. In return for this 'act of holiness'," she sneers, "I ended the miserable lives of his five murderers."

"You must have felt deeply for him to have killed fellow humans for him," Eric remarks in a surprised tone.

A single tear flees from Anya's right eye and rolls down her cheek, leaving a glistening trail in the moonlight. Using his thumb Eric wipes away all trace of her tear. He then pops his thumb into his mouth.

"You are overwhelmed with…guilt," Eric states as if guilt was an unknown feeling.

"Not guilt. I cry for myself. My act…One of the men was my brother. The rest of my family are dead and now so is he…by my hand. There's no-one left but me."

"I will help you."

"Thank you," she whispers intensely. "I shall be indebted to you until my final hour."

* * *

"Bill," Eric says nodding to his underling.

Bill has thick brown hair, combed straight back and brushing his collar. He is under six foot and looks like a dwarf standing in front of Eric - but then anyone standing next to a Vampire who is 6' 3" would look remarkably small.

"I am not in the mood for your games Eric," Bill says through clenched teeth, yet his voice sounds cool and clear.

"Lucky for me as your Sheriff I do not care about what mood you are in," Eric smiles as he steps over the threshold and walks straight into Bill's Living Room. "You can sit," he smirks.

Bill glares back at his Sheriff but sits down.

"What is it you want Eric?"

"Sookie is quite well," Eric smiles.

"I did not think you would be the kind to gloat."

"I'm not gloating. Merely making small-talk until your other guest gets here."

"What other guest?"

"Someone who wanted to meet you." A small noise comes from outside. "Ah. Here she is," Eric remarks as he comes to stand behind Bill.

As the front door opens with no announcement, Eric winds his arms around Bill and drags him on to the coffee table. Taking advantage of Bill's momentary surprise Anya wraps the heavy silver chains she carries around his legs. Eric keeps Bill's arms still as Anya winds more silver chains around Bill's struggling body. Finally Bill is secure and Eric lets go of his arms. The pain of the silver on his skin stops Bill's struggling. His dark eyes fix on Eric who smiles back.

"Do you want me to phone Anubis and have them bring the transport?"

"Not right now Eric. I want to have some fun first," Anya says smiling broadly down at the man she would gain vengeance from.

Bill turns his head to look at her. His dark eyes stare into her green ones.

"Anya?" Bill moans softly.

"Yes. You killed my friend William Compton. Now you'll pay for it," she says as she rips open his shirt. "Here's to your suffering!"

* * *

"Anya I do believe you were meant to bring him back with you," rebukes Eric.

Eric stands in front of the fire, gazing upon the scene before him. His eyes are wide and his fangs are fully extended. The smell of blood hangs in the air.

Anya stands holding a fine silver chain. She has just finished melting her silver bullets and running the hot liquid over Bill's bare chest. The silver has hardened on to the already-burning skin. She has her arm raised back to put as much force as possible into her next blow. The end of the chain snaps forward and lands on Bill's chest. It slithers across his uncovered skin. Anya's make-shift whip burns Bill's skin, leaving long thin slits in his chest. As she gives it a hard tug the silver tears away from the slowly-healing skin. Vampire skin and blood cling to the chain. Some splatters on to the floor. Eric's nostrils flare.

"It isn't a necessity," Anya replies, her voice warm and full of enjoyment.

"If you kill him there will be a price to pay," reflects Eric.

Anya nods. "I know and I will most willingly pay it knowing he is finally dead."

"Is this your way of ensuring Sookie does not come back to me?" Bill asks, gritting his teeth against the pain.

Anya strides forward and lifts her leg up on to the coffee table. Bill's gaze falls upon her leg and lower down. She is wearing black heels.

"Customised," Anya says smiling. "Pure silver heel. They can be pretty painful," she remarks as she thrusts the heel deep into Bill's abdomen, "apparently."

Once Anya removes her heel from Bill's chest and turns back to look in her bag of goodies, Eric answers Bill's question.

"This is not up to me, though I can't say that I am saddened by it. And it has nothing to do with Sookie. If you think you are that important in my life, you are deeply mistaken."

"Eric I suggest you leave. That way only I will be held accountable."

"Then the price you must pay would be larger."

"I have nothing left but my revenge," her voice becomes cold and distant. There is nothing left in her. "Soon even that will be gone. Go. Go find Sookie and stay with her."

"No! As Sheriff of this Area it is my duty to stay."

"As one who knows what it is like to lose someone you cherish I plead with you not to make Sookie go through that."

Eric sighs deeply. His head bows and his eyes close momentarily. He gives Anya a slight nod of assent and departs from the room, but not before stopping beside Anya and staring deeply into her empty and lifeless green eyes.

"I will ask them to be merciful and give you a quick death."

Anya smiles. It is all that can be hoped for; that death is quick and relatively painless. She grabs the front of his T-shirt and tugs him slightly closer. He obeys her wishes and allows her to move him. The silver chain drops to the floor as Anya presses her lips against Eric's.

"Thank you," she whispers against his soft lips in a breathless voice once she had let go of him and he of her.

"Goodbye Bill," Eric says calmly and collectedly as he walks out the front door.

Outside he listens to Anya rummage in her bag. Then he hears the clicking of her footsteps on the wooden flooring as she approaches Bill.

"I hope you burn in hell for all eternity!" Anya exclaims viciously as she drives the wooden stake through his heart.

Bill draws in a ragged breath and pants painfully. A final groan and then deathly silence.

"It is done," Anya remarks faintly.

Eric hears her move back to her small bag and pull out another object. He turns away from the site and begins to walk in a calm and confident manner towards the cemetery and Sookie's house after that. He pauses as he hears Anya whisper.

"I join you swiftly my love!"

Eric's head whips back to look at the house behind him. Using all his senses he hears the blade run across Anya's smooth neck. It rips her open as easily as a knife cuts butter. His ears listen to the last uneven thump of her heart. Her little life spark dies. Eric smiles. This was the right path for her to take.

Within moments he is knocking on Sookie's locked, back door. She unlocks and opens it. Eric takes a few moments to appreciate the sight of his Sookie in her nightdress. Without even so much as a 'hello' Eric plants his lips on Sookie's. His tongue dances with hers as he kicks the door closed and lifts her into his arms. She deftly wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her into her bedroom.

Quickly they are divested of their clothing and without any build-up Eric thrusts himself into Sookie. She moans with pleasure as he pushes into her again. Her hips move with his. They are perfectly synchronised. As they reach their climax Eric bites down on Sookie's breast. He shudders after his release and removes himself from her. They lie in bed pressed against one another. Eric's arms are wrapped around Sookie's beautiful body.

His mind begins to drift off to the earlier events of the evening, but Sookie's sigh of contentment and her soft kiss on his naked chest brings him back to the here and now.


End file.
